


солнечная улыбка и ванильный латте

by kate_l



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l
Summary: однажды к ним заходит парень с солнечной улыбкой и невероятной любовью к ванильному латте





	солнечная улыбка и ванильный латте

**Author's Note:**

> на фоне можно разглядеть стони  
> эта работа есть и на фикбуке, но решила выложить и сюда

Когда этот парень впервые появляется на пороге кофейни, Баки откровенно скучает, положив голову на сложенные домиком пальцы и устремив взгляд в окно. До закрытия кофейни всего лишь сорок пять минут, на улице жуткий ливень, оглушительные раскаты грома с завидным постоянством и редкие вспышки молний, озаряющие темное низкое небо, и что-то подсказывает Джеймсу, что никто уже не придет сегодня. В такую-то погоду.  
  
— Не будь таким жестоким, Роджерс!  
  
— Мой ответ не изменится.  
  
Джеймс тоскливо вздыхает, дуется, как маленький капризный ребенок, и, выпрямляясь, демонстративно отворачивается от друга, складывая руки на груди. Смотрит в окно, на кривые дорожки стекающих вниз косых капель дождя, разбивающихся о стекло, на мутное из-за дождевой воды темное небо, которое иногда озаряют яркие вспышки молний, и начинает отсчитывать минуты до закрытия.  
  
Время тянется отвратительно медленно. Или ему так просто кажется. В любом случае, уже после пяти минут бессмысленного наблюдения за разбушевавшейся непогодой Баки специально громко (чтобы вредный Роджерс точно услышал) обреченно вздыхает. Он обводит медленным взглядом помещение кофейни. Одна из картин, вторая с левого края, висит чуть кривовато, а на ближней к нему сидит муха, прямо на лице изображенной девушки. Гладкие поверхности столов из темного дерева, которые так усердно протирает сейчас Стив, едва ли не блестят в свете ламп, и Баки думает, что если он приложит ещё немного силы, то скоро там появятся дыры. Стулья плотно придвинуты, а меню на каждом столике, который Роджерс уже протер, стоит почти по центру. На четырех уж точно, а вот на остальных — не совсем. Джеймс тихонько хмыкает и скользит взглядом по светильникам, висящим стройным рядком и освещающим помещение мягким желтым светом.  
  
Прошло только восемь минут. В общей сложности, конечно, больше, но вот на это разглядывание интерьера у него ушло всего лишь восемь чертовых минут. Джеймс смотрит на часы, которые висят на стене, потом на наручные, даже в телефон заглядывает, тихонько ругаясь (потому что Стив не любит, когда Баки ругается, и всегда смотрит на него этим своим Пронзительным Взглядом, именно так, с большой буквы, немо осуждая). До конца рабочего дня ещё тридцать две минуты.  
  
Роджерс — козел. Нет, Джеймс, конечно, любил его как друга, считал почти что братом, с которым они прошли почти огонь и воду, но вот конкретно сейчас он тихо (мысленно, конечно же) материл его и совсем чуть-чуть ненавидел, проклиная знаменитую роджеровскую ответственность размером с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Когда Стиву нужно было уйти немного пораньше (что случалось очень, вот прям действительно очень редко, но всё-таки случалось), Баки не вёл себя так по-мудацки, только махал рукой на умоляющие взгляды друга и его «спасибо большое, Бак!», принимаясь за работу. А сейчас Роджерс вёл себя крайне хреново.  
  
От размышлений, которые грозили уйти в сторону странного поведения друга в течение последних двух дней, его отвлек звон висящего над дверью колокольчика. Джеймс покосился на часы — до закрытия оставалось двадцать минут, — а затем перевёл взгляд на последнего (он искренне надеялся на это) сегодняшнего посетителя, который запустил в теплое помещение прохладу улицы, немного косых капель на порог и громкий раскат грома. Да так и застыл на месте, тихонько вздыхая.  
  
С темных коротких волос стекала дождевая вода, каплями медленно катилась по вискам, теряясь в аккуратной бородке, по лбу, носу, пока парень раздраженно не стирал их рукавом промокшей серой толстовки; глубокие карие глаза внимательно осматривали кофейню, толком ни на чём не задерживаясь, и Джеймсу показалось, что в них блеснул какой-то странный огонек, когда посетитель заметил его. Удивительно пухлые губы, притягивающие к себе взгляд, растянулись в добродушной улыбке, обнажая белые зубы, и из-за этой улыбки, такой светлой и теплой, у Баки перехватило дыхание, а сердце забилось быстрее, ударяясь о ребра и, кажется, грозясь выпрыгнуть прямо на стойку.  
  
Этот парень был очень красив, особенно в своей промокшей толстовке и темных джинсах, которые слишком уж неприлично облепляли его восхитительные бедра, и Джеймс даже немного порадовался тому, что Стив не отпустил его сегодня пораньше, одним своим взглядом буквально заставляя ждать конца рабочего дня, иначе он пропустил бы такого красавца.  
  
Баки понимает, что слишком уж замечтался, разглядывая незнакомца, когда чужие губы начинают шевелиться, вероятно озвучивая заказ, а длинные темные пальцы утирают прохладные дождевые капли со лба.  
  
— П-простите?  
  
Вообще-то Джеймс всегда говорил твердо и уверенно, почти никогда не заикаясь и не мямля. По-другому бывало, но только в те редкие моменты, когда он очень, очень сильно нервничал. Вот как сейчас, например.  
  
Незнакомец замолкает, удивленно приподнимая брови, а потом улыбается этой своей широкой яркой улыбкой, и у Баки по телу взволнованная дрожь пробегает, когда он смотрит (пялится, ладно, он просто пялится) на парня.  
  
— Ванильный латте, будьте добры, — и заглядывает своими невозможными карими глазами, кажется, в самую душу.  
  
— К-конечно.  
  
Готовить обычный, в принципе-то, латте, которое за день покупают по несколько десятков раз, под этим внимательным изучающим взглядом оказывается невероятно трудно. У Баки бешено в груди бьется сердце и немного дрожат руки, а мысли расползаются в разные стороны, и полностью сосредоточиться на работе получается даже не со второго раза. Крышечку на стаканчик он, хвала небесам, надевает с первого раза, только как-то чересчур сильно давит на края, и посетитель замечает это, весело хмыкая.  
  
— Для кого?  
  
— Для Сэма.  
  
Первая буква получается немного кривой, с каким-то странным хвостиком на конце, зато остальные выходят почти прямыми, без всяких неожиданных зигзагов или чего-то подобного. Джеймс даже чуточку гордится собой.  
  
— Ваш кофе, — голос почти не дрожит, что очень радует, зато улыбка выходит немного натянутой, взволнованной.  
  
— Спасибо, — Сэм берет стаканчик в руки, протягивая деньги, и смотрит на его бейджик, не переставая улыбаться, — Баки, — и подмигивает, черт возьми, направляясь к выходу.  
  
Звякает колокольчик, в теплое помещение врывается вечерняя прохлада и звук далекого раската грома, немного косых капель непрекращающегося дождя попадает на пол, который Роджерс совсем недавно вымыл. Джеймс громко вздыхает и прикладывает ладони к пылающим щекам, не отводя взгляд от двери, за которой скрылся этот парень.  
  
— Кто-то приходил?  
  
Баки надеется, что Сэм зайдет ещё сюда в ближайшее время. Завтра, например. Лучше, конечно, чтобы он зашел ещё раз сегодня, но сегодня не получится, потому что рабочий день закончился, и им пора закрываться, поэтому… завтра. Да, точно, было бы хорошо, если бы он заглянул завтра. И послезавтра тоже.  
  
— Эй, Бак? — Стив аккуратно касается его плеча и слегка трясет, привлекая к себе внимание. Джеймс медленно переводит взгляд на друга и не может сдержать глупой (счастливой) улыбки. — Да что с тобой?!  
  
— Я, кажется, влюбился.  
  
Роджерс смотрит на него как на дурака, хмуря светлые брови, а Баки улыбается, вспоминая этого парня.  
  
  
*******  
  
— Ванильный латте, — Сэм тянет уголки губ в улыбке, когда замечает румянец на щеках Баки.  
  
Джеймс кивает и начинает готовить напиток, пытаясь унять радостное чувство в груди. Пришел всё-таки. Стоит сейчас здесь, смотрит на него, Баки, этим своим будоражащим взглядом, а губы его растянуты в солнечной, как и сегодняшний день, улыбке, и у Джеймса что-то сладко сжимается в животе, когда он видит это краем глаза, выполняя заказ.  
  
Надо же было так влипнуть, господи. Признаться честно, в любовь с первого взгляда он не верил никогда. Считал всё это глупостью, просто радужными сказками, которые особо впечатлительные люди любили (и любят, чего уж там скрывать; взять того же Стива, который несколько дней подряд твердил ему про это, когда только познакомился со своим Старком) рассказывать вновь и вновь, с этими своими глазами-сердечками и пресловутыми бабочками в животе. Потому что, серьезно, с первого взгляда? Да это же самый настоящий бред! Порой с первого взгляда даже трудно понять, что за человек перед тобой стоит, что уж тут говорить про любовь. Но (и это очень странно) с ним такое случилось. Буквально вчера. Те самые бабочки в животе, глаза-сердечки и любовь с первого, блин, взгляда. Роджерс бы, вероятно, по-доброму посмеялся над ним сейчас, если бы мог, вот только он стоит рядом и принимает заказы, вежливо улыбаясь каждому посетителю.  
  
В этот раз крышечку на стаканчик он надевает нормально, а надпись выходит почти ровно, только второй изгиб буквы «м» выходит немного кривым. Джеймс протягивает заказ Сэму и улыбается, стараясь не краснеть, когда тот смотрит ему в глаза и опять подмигивает, черт возьми, так спокойно и свободно, будто бы в этом нет ничего такого, и всё в полном порядке.  
  
— Мне нравится твоя прическа, — Сэм кладет деньги за свой кофе, улыбаясь ему, а Баки думает, что прямо здесь и сейчас схватит сердечный приступ. От этого простого, ничего, в принципе, не значащего комплимента щеки заливаются румянцем, и внутренний голос радостно вопит в голове, а эти самые бабочки, о которых так любят говорить влюбленные дураки, ускоряются, поднимая настоящий ураган внутри. Он мимолетно касается собранных в пучок волос, опуская взгляд, и ощущает себя сейчас этим самым влюбленным дураком.  
  
— С-спасибо.  
  
— Не за что, Баки.  
  
Стив кидает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, выполняя заказ очередного клиента, а Джеймс не может сдержать широкой, довольной улыбки, когда какой-то мужчина в возрасте подходит к стойке, хмуро смотрит на него и поджимает губы, озвучивая заказ. Да и плевать. У него сегодня самый лучший день в жизни.  
  
  
*******  
  
— Когда ты уже нормально познакомишься с ним? — Стив даже не смотрит на него, продолжая переписываться с кем-то. Баки знает, кому он сейчас отправляет смс, не сдерживая широкой улыбки, но никак не комментирует это, протирая стойку.  
  
Сегодняшний день проходит на удивление спокойно, без длинных толп очередей и недовольных клиентов. Да и этих самых клиентов было пока что не то, чтобы прям много, несмотря на то, что сегодня — вторник, рабочий день, а время только-только перевалило за час дня. Обычно в такой день и в такое время у них было достаточно много людей: школьники, студенты, работники близлежащих офисов, магазинов, центров или самые обычные люди, решившие заглянуть в эту кофейню, у которых, похоже, не было совершенно никаких дел. В общем, этот день был необычным, тихим и спокойным. Не то чтобы Джеймс прям расстраивался из-за отсутствия посетителей.  
  
— Когда ты уже перестанешь юлить от предложения Старка по поводу серьезных отношений, мелкий, — Баки усмехается, когда чувствует затылком возмущенный взгляд Стива, и откидывает выпавшие из хвостика короткие пряди со лба, откладывая тряпку в сторону. — Прям в тот же день и познакомлюсь нормально.  
  
Это, возможно, был немного грязный прием, но у него нет других вариантов. Обычно Стива можно было заткнуть только одним способом: упомянуть что-то, что каким-то боком касалось его отношений с этим гением, миллиардером, филантропом и так далее по списку. Роджерс в такие моменты всегда довольно умилительно смущался, не находя слов, но умудрялся при этом смотреть действительно жестким взглядом, полным праведного гнева и раздражения. Вот только на Баки это совершенно не действовало, как бы Стив ни пытался. Проходили уже много раз.  
  
— Ты серьезно?  
  
Джеймс оборачивается на друга, который вновь уткнулся в телефон. Смотрит на него удивленно, растягивая губы в добродушной ухмылке, и видит, как Стив ерзает на месте, опускает плечи, буквально прожигает взглядом свой мобильный, будто бы ему очень неуютно здесь сейчас находиться.  
  
— Вполне.  
  
Если честно, то желание познакомиться с Сэмом нормально возникало слишком часто. Каждый раз, когда он появлялся в кофейне с привычной солнечной улыбкой на губах, внимательным, но сияющим взглядом и уже ставшими обыденными незначительным комплиментами (от которых Баки каждый раз краснел как школьник, опуская взгляд), с языка почти слетали те самые слова, которые крутились в голове часы напролет. И здесь главное — почти. Что-то не давало ему сказать, прочно удерживало от этого, не позволяя, возможно, совершить огромную ошибку.  
  
А вдруг Сэм не заинтересован? Вдруг ему просто нравится вот так смущать Баки? Может, для него это просто обычное развлечение, а он тут уже успел напридумывать себе всякого… хорошего и светлого?  
  
Джеймс громко вздыхает и отворачивается, ладонями упираясь в стойку. Думать об этом не хочется, на самом деле, но мысли упорно возвращаются к этим действительно важным вопросам. И сделать с этим он ничего не может. Остается только думать, нахмурив брови, снова и снова прокручивать все слова и действия Сэма в голове, пытаясь отыскать где-то подвох, намек на шутку или скуку, мысленно ругая себя самого, свои глупые чувства, эту кофейню, Роджерса…  
  
— Баки.  
  
Он вздрагивает от знакомого голоса, привычно-мягкого, пронизанного теплотой. Поднимает взгляд, попадая в плен волшебных карих глаз с искорками веселья на самой глубине, чувствует затылком внимательный взгляд Роджерса, сидящего позади, и, мысленно призвав себя к спокойствию, приветственно улыбается, выпрямляя спину.  
  
— Что будете заказывать?  
  
На лице Сэма мелькает тень удивления, которая, впрочем, быстро исчезает, сменяясь обыденным добродушным выражением.  
  
— Ванильный латте, пожалуйста.  
  
Удивительно, но он готовит его заказы уже почти без трясущихся рук. Привык, наверное, почти за две недели-то. Только не может перестать коситься на Сэма, который терпеливо ожидает свой кофе, буквально разглядывая его — чаще всего с легкой улыбкой на губах или каким-то сложным выражением на лице. Зато имя на стаканчике получается уже ровным, безо всяких косяков, и это снова и снова невероятно радует его. И даже стаканчик он отдает без дрожи в руках, будто перед ним самый обычный клиент, который для него не значит ничего.  
  
— Ваш заказ, — он протягивает стаканчик с кофе, мимолетно скользя взглядом по лицу Сэма, и удивленно распахивает глаза, когда его пальцев касаются чужие, теплые, совсем мимолетно, но всё-таки касаются.  
  
— Спасибо, — он кладет деньги на стойку, буквально пронзая взглядом, пока Джеймс пытается унять поднявшееся волнение и глупых бабочек в животе. — Тебе, кстати, больше идет искренняя улыбка, Баки.  
  
Где-то позади Стив что-то говорит. Баки не может точно расслышать, удивленно глядя в спину уходящего Сэма и чувствуя, как бешено бьется сердце в груди. А ещё он фантомно ощущает легкое, будто бы случайное соприкосновение их пальцев и думает, что, наверное, не всё так плохо. У него, похоже, есть какие-то шансы.  
  
  
*******  
  
Погода в последнее время какая-то непостоянная: пару дней стоит адская жара, от которой не спасает порой даже вентилятор дома и кондиционер на работе, а потом вдруг льет как из ведра, и небо затягивают низкие темные тучи, которые порой освещают яркие вспышки молний. Хорошо, что ещё ни разу с неба не начинали падать крупные хлопья снега, укрывая землю белым полотном, а то было бы очень странно.  
  
Баки смотрит в окно, на кривые дорожки стекающих вниз косых капель дождя, разбивающихся о стекло, на мутное из-за дождевой воды темное небо, которое иногда озаряют яркие вспышки молний, слышит глухие раскаты грома и откровенно скучает. До закрытия осталось всего лишь тридцать минут, и что-то подсказывает ему, что уже никто не придет сегодня. И можно было бы опять попробовать уломать Стива отпустить его пораньше, благо настроение у того сегодня было вроде бы хорошим, но что-то останавливало. В прошлый раз, например, несколько недель назад, в точно такой же дождливый вечер, в кофейню пришёл Сэм, когда до конца рабочего дня оставалось всего ничего.  
  
— Баки?  
  
Роджерс даже не пытается скрыть широкой довольной улыбки, подходя к Джеймсу. Он весь буквально светится счастьем, а во взгляде голубых глаз одновременно читаются мольба, надежда, радость, желание и ожидание. Баки решительно не понимает, как такое возможно, а потом вспоминает, что Стив, по сути, такой же влюбленный придурок, как и он сам, и что у влюбленных людей возможно всё. Он даже не удивится ни капли, если сейчас вдруг за спиной у друга появятся крылья, на которых он полетит к своему возлюбленному, не обращая внимания на непогоду.  
  
— Иди уже, — коротко вздыхает и машет рукой на Роджерса, когда тот уже собирается снова благодарить его. И не может удержаться от короткого, чуть язвительного: — Старку привет передавай.  
  
Стив неожиданно бодро кивает на это и быстро испаряется из кофейни, что-то весело выкрикнув напоследок. Кажется это было что-то про то, что Баки — очень хороший и понимающий, самый лучший в мире друг. Ну, куда уж без этого-то.  
  
И да, делать опять нечего. Джеймс поправляет хвостик на затылке, туже затягивая резинку, сдувает со лба выбившуюся короткую прядку, раздраженно вздыхает, когда она опять падает на лоб, убирает пальцами за ухо, надеясь, что она не выпадет обратно, и обводит взглядом кофейню, ни на чём особенно не задерживаясь. Всё те же картины на стене, висящие уже ровно, прямо как по линеечке, те же самые столы, некоторые из которых чуть сдвинуты со своих мест в разные стороны, с одним меню на каждом едва ли не в центре (чертов роджеровский перфекционизм) и плотно придвинутые к ним стулья, те же самые светильники с круглыми плафонами, испускающие мягкий свет, тот же Сэм в дверях… стоп, Сэм? Он думает сначала, что показалось, даже щипает себя незаметно несколько раз, чуть морщась от слабого укола боли, но нет, Сэм перед ним вполне реален.  
  
Баки завороженно смотрит на парня, который улыбается ему своей фирменной улыбкой и медленно подходит ближе, крепко сжимая в руке зонтик.  
  
— Здравствуйте, что будете заказывать?  
  
Он волнуется, конечно же волнуется, как и всегда, впрочем, когда Сэм приходит сюда. Чаще всего ему как-то удается контролировать себя (когда в кофейне куча посетителей, а тормозить ему, радуясь очередному комплименту, ну никак нельзя), а иногда… ну ровно наоборот. Как вот сейчас. Как в первый раз, когда они встретились.  
  
— Ванильный латте, как и всегда.  
  
У этого парня, похоже, огромная любовь к ванили, думается Баки, когда он кивает и начинает готовить напиток, стараясь не выдавать своего возросшего волнения вперемешку со смущением. Сэм откровенно пялится на него, пальцами барабанит по стойке, явно забавляясь, наблюдая за ним, и улыбается этой своей солнечной улыбкой, а Джеймс млеет, замечая ее, и глупо надеется, что румянец на щеках виден не слишком сильно.  
  
— Когда ты заканчиваешь?  
  
От неожиданности Баки слишком сильно давит на крышечку, сминая ее и несчастный стаканчик с одной стороны, и свежесваренный кофе чуть проливается, стекая по коричневой бумаге. Он резко поднимает голову и смотрит на Сэма широко распахнутыми глазами, не веря в услышанное.  
  
— Ч-что?  
  
— Через сколько у тебя заканчивается смена? — Сэм чуть наклоняется к нему, не вплотную, конечно же, но достаточно, чтобы Джеймс покраснел ещё сильнее.  
  
Беглый взгляд на настенные часы с изображением чашки кофе на столе и рассыпанных зёрен вокруг подсказывает, что смена заканчивается через двадцать минут. Он ещё смотрит на наручные часы, так, на всякий случай, а то мало ли ему это всё сейчас послышалось.  
  
— Через двадцать минут.  
  
— А ты можешь уйти пораньше сегодня? — он улыбается, чуть склоняя голову вправо, и Баки замечает в его прекрасных карих глазах легкий огонек волнения и неуверенности, будто бы Сэм боится, что Джеймс действительно откажет ему, переделав напиток и взяв деньги, извинившись при этом за свой косяк.  
  
В голове почему-то голосом Роджерса проносится строгое «нет, Баки», быстро сменяясь собственным радостным «да, Баки!». К черту Стива и его правила хотя бы сегодня, в конце концов.  
  
— Да, могу.  
  
Сэм громко облегченно вздыхает, прикрывая на мгновения глаза, и Баки растягивает уголки губ в робкой улыбке, чувствуя, как с души упал один огромный камень. У него наконец-то есть шанс нормально познакомиться с этим солнечным парнем, который слишком любит латте с ванильным сиропом.


End file.
